Hollow profiles with thermally stable properties are used, for example, as force-bearing mountings for process goods or as kiln accessories in high temperature processes. The hollow profiles have, preferably, round, rounded, or rectangular cross-sections. The hollow profiles are exposed during manufacture and use to mechanical and thermomechanical loads under high temperatures or temperature change cycles. Appropriate rigidity against point, line, and area loads and high stability, in particular against point loads in the itch region, are necessary. An additional problem occurs with unsintered and mechanically unstable pre-products of the hollow profile in the manufacturing process. The pre-products may be plastically deformed under their own weight. To minimize the problems, according to the prior art, very thick wall thicknesses have been selected for hollow profiles.